


【最王】朝生暮死

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.充满了个人欲望，设定就挺猎奇，跟恐怖片似的，贯彻了我想虐待吉的愿望。2.是大纲文，会有不可避免的语句不通。原本我只是想看一日生命的吉的，结果如脱缰野马般写了这么多，不过最后结尾我还是偷懒了【跪】3.最后，少女，猎奇与ooc预警，也许会引起不适，注意回避如果有机会也许会写完
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【最王】朝生暮死

最原与怪盗dice的追逐已经持续了有一阵子，但是他依旧不知道他是谁，神出鬼没，留给他的印象只有送来的预告信与又笑又哭的面具。  
这次怪盗dice又送来了预告信，他将偷取国立博物馆的珍藏——“血腥玛丽”。这是一颗稀世的红宝石，它鲜艳如血，如泪珠一样的切割，在世间有极高的评价。没有人知道这个宝石的来历，因为传说这是一颗受了诅咒的红宝石，它的主人没有人能活过一年，很多线索都断了。  
约定的日子，怪盗dice如约出现在国立博物馆，在众目睽睽下得到了“血腥玛丽”。  
最原知道他会逃到哪里去，他立马跑向天台，而怪盗dice也知道最原一定会来，正在天台等着他。  
“最原酱还是一副体虚的样子。”  
“啰嗦……哈啊……”最原平复了一下气息继续说道：“怪盗dice，你这次目的是什么？这个宝石有这么吸引你吗？”  
怪盗dice将宝石从口袋里拿出来对着月光，月光下它折射出更加美丽的光华，他嬉皮笑脸地说：“它充满了传说，我早就想看看啦，不过看起来也就是个普通的宝石而已，只是材质和切割不错罢了。我不要了，还给你吧。”  
他往最原那儿随手一丢，最原见状连忙上前接住。怪盗dice利用这个空隙，爬上了刚刚才到的直升机的软梯。  
最原发现手上的东西只是一个玻璃做的赝品，怪盗dice在软梯上解开围巾向天台的他展示自己的成果，“血腥玛丽”正挂在他的脖子上。  
“尼嘻嘻，刚才是骗你哒，抱歉哦。今天我很开心哦~下次再玩啦，最原酱~”  
最原望着远去的怪盗dice心里有些不甘心，但是很快调整心态离开了天台。  
从那天之后怪盗dice在夜晚消失了。  
※  
从那天之后怪盗dice的活动总是去一些充满了传说的地方，寻找一些带有奇怪传言的东西，而且还都是白天，甚至他再也没有发过预告信。  
最原想不通他为什么突然变更活动方式。  
突然有一天，怪盗dice彻底消失了，没有任何活动。  
在他百思不得其解的时候，同班同学的王马突然休学，他扔下一句「恶之组织需要内部改革啦！」就消失了。  
最原早就有怀疑怪盗dice是他，只是没有任何证据，抱着“不能让他就这么消失在世界上”的想法，最原开始寻找王马的踪迹。  
首先是王马组织的部下们，最原曾经听王马提过他们，但是具体并没有说是谁。通过蛛丝马迹，他找到了几个他的部下的线索，有白领OL，有初中生，有餐厅厨师等等，最原找到了他们，一个个问过来。  
询问当然是不会顺利的，但他依旧了解到了一些事。  
部下们表示，在王马休学前，他的状态一直很奇怪。有一天突然离开了一直居住的地方，随后就给所有成员放假，无限期。  
他们也很担心自己的leader，但是谁都找不到他。  
※（怎么找到的线索我实在是懒得想）  
最原总觉得心中不安，他想尽办法抓到了他的踪迹。  
现在王马的住所在一个人员混乱的地方，这里给最原的感觉就是即使邻居突然被杀了，也许也不会有太大的感觉。  
非常适合藏污纳垢的地方。  
「他来这里干什么？」  
晚8点，最原来到他的房门前，这里是个很破很小的公寓楼，过道的灯还是老式白炽灯，大概是年久失修，一闪一闪苟延残喘着，是一个与王马完全不相符。  
他敲响了房门，没有声响。  
他觉得王马一定在房间里，就又敲了敲门，这次门内传来了熟悉的声音。  
“我听到了，那么，是谁？”  
“是我，王马君。”  
“啊~是最原酱啊，我就不问你是怎么找到这里来的了，有什么事吗？”  
“可以把门打开吗？”  
“有什么事不能在门口说吗？”  
“那我说了，怪盗dice。”  
门另一头的人沉默了片刻，门缓缓地打开。  
他没有穿着一贯白色的衣服，一身随处都可以买到的黑色家居服，不太像他的性格会做出来的事。脸上似乎有些疲惫，脸色不大好的样子。  
“打扰了。”  
王马没有看最原也没有说话，回头径直走向房内。  
「果然是廉价公寓，还有一股铁锈味。」  
最原走进屋内，被屋子里的景色吓了一跳，这一间小小的房间里堆满了书籍，有新书也有残破的古书，他随手拿起右手边的一本书。  
“日记？难道是前几天丢失的艾连娜女伯爵的日记？真的是你？”  
“是我又怎么样？这本书没有用了，你要拿走就拿走吧。”  
王马靠在墙边，表情中看不出什么，但是他的语气中似乎有些焦急。  
“你来是想做什么？想把我带回去？”王马叹了一口气，“说真的我没必要去学校，这个家家酒该结束了。”  
这个问题把最原问到了，他也不知道自己为什么要来找王马，是因为他就是怪盗dice吗？应该是的，可总觉得还有点别的什么，感觉如果就这么放着他不管这次真的会就这么消失了。  
“为什么消失了？”  
“我不是好好的站在这里吗？哪里消失了，最原酱该看眼睛了。”  
“……为什么停止怪盗的活动了？”  
“没想到最原酱是这样希望社会动荡的人啊，你该第一个被警察抓起来才对。”  
“我是认真的！”  
“哈？我也是认真的，我还以为你会说什么惊天动地的话，结果还是这种吗？太失望了，没事你就回去吧。”  
王马将他推出门外，不给任何反驳的机会，直接将门关上了，那时候正好10点。  
第二天深夜，最原整理好了思绪，想要再来问他，却闻到了一丝与昨天一样的铁锈味，他才感觉不对劲。  
「这两层的建筑就像与世隔绝一样，一点人气都没有，这里难道只有王马？他要干什么？」  
一碰门，发现并没有关上，门吱嘎一声打开了。他推门进去发现王马的鞋子就放在玄幻，而那股铁锈味比昨天要重了许多。  
哪里的铁锈会有这么大的味道，这明显是血腥味。最原不知道王马到底在干什么，但是这么浓的血腥味绝对不可是什么好事。  
虽然他觉得王马不会做出这种事，但是事无绝对，他皱着眉头走向客厅。客厅依旧堆满了那些书，可王马不在这里。  
他顺着血腥味走了过去，来到了浴室门口，气味是从里面传出来的。  
门边贴着一张便签条，是王马写的。  
「不准报警！」  
最原看不透这人的用意，是知道自己会来而威胁人，还是只是恶作剧。  
为了以防万一他拿起了门边的扫把当做防身的武器。  
最原深吸一口气，打开了门。  
虽然已经有心理准备，但是里面的场景依旧超出了他的想象。  
浴缸里，地下，墙上，镜子上……这里那里这里那里这里那里……这里那里！红的、红的、红的、红的！全是血，新鲜的血覆盖干掉的血，然后干掉，又被新鲜的血覆盖。一股不可名状的气味弥漫在空气中，是铁锈的味道，是动物腐败的味道，是死亡的味道。  
最原捂住嘴巴才没让自己当场吐出来，向浴室里面望过去，浴缸边软软地垂着一只手，雪白的，毫无生气。  
他拿出鞋套穿上，尽量踩在没有血的地方一点点靠近浴缸，在里面躺着的是王马。他全身无数刀伤，赤裸着躺在浴缸里，泡在浅浅的一层血里，怎么看他都不可能活着。  
他想报警，但是想起门边的便签条，王马是知道今天自己会被杀吗？  
他表情复杂地看着浴室里层层覆盖的血，感到了奇怪，这个地方像是王马弄的又像是别人弄的。  
他接受了王马的意见，暂时没有报警，离开了浴室勘察起了他客厅的那堆书。  
时间很快就过去了，转眼间到了早晨，窗外也响起了鸟鸣与人声，他看了一眼墙壁上的挂钟。  
8点了。  
一个晚上，他粗略地翻了一圈这些书，新书大多没有用处，只是一些奇幻的故事，而那些旧书的指向性就很明确，譬如那本艾莲娜女伯爵的日记本，相传这位女伯爵是“血腥玛丽”最后一位主人。  
她也是得到了宝石后不到一年就暴毙而亡。从日记本中的记录来看，死前的一年中，她有可能经受了严重的家暴而精神错乱。  
「什么死而复生，不可能的事。」  
而别的旧书也都或多或少与“血腥玛丽”的故事有关。  
「王马是对这颗宝石着迷了吗，还要调查它的故事。」  
就在最原一筹莫展的时候，身后想起了一个声音。  
“最原酱你这算非法入侵吗？”  
王马浑身是血站在浴室门口。最原吓了一大跳，连忙后退，差点碰倒书塔把自己埋了。  
“你、你、你……”  
王马看了他的样子，没啥表示转身走进浴室去洗澡了。  
很快他就洗完澡走了出来，散发着热气，但是脸色依旧不好，热水也没能让他的脸更加红润一点。  
他擦着头发跟一脸惊讶的最原说：“你也看够了，可以回去了吧，我这里可没有给客人喝茶的地方。”  
“你是怎么回事？”  
“跟你有关系吗？”  
“任谁看到这种场景都不会袖手旁观的吧！”  
“那你能做什么！！”仿佛情绪失控了一般，王马突然吼了出来。  
“……”  
“…………回去吧。”王马转身去给这位不速之客开门。  
“是因为那个宝石吗？”  
王马瞟了他一眼，又看了一眼他身后的书塔，没有否认。  
他看着最原认真的眼神，叹了口气，放弃似的诉说起来。  
传说中宝石的诅咒是真实的。每晚10点到第二天的8点，重复着死亡，极度痛苦的死亡。巨大的压力向全身袭来，四肢的骨头嘎啦作响，尽数折断，皮肤上会有无数的刀伤，为了让血液流出，所有的伤都不致命，他可以看着血液从身体内流出，在剧痛中终止生命……  
22点死亡，8点诞生。一天的生命，朝生暮死。  
※  
最原之后会跟他一起寻找破解诅咒的方法，但是进展并不快。  
他让蜜柑前辈来为王马做过检查，并没有发现什么异常，只是有点贫血，连中度贫血都够不上，多吃点东西应该就能补回来。  
王马很厉害，最原一直这么觉得。  
他每天都会去王马的落脚处，王马都跟平常一样，嘻嘻哈哈的。普通人这样大概早就疯了或者自杀了，他还能坚持自我，但是他不知道王马的精神早已勉勉强强了。  
因为最原每天十点之前都会离开，他觉得这算是就给对方一个尊严吧。他很善良，但是这种善良有时候真的很残忍，人在最痛苦的时候，身边没有任何人，心理会出问题的，尤其是这种每天会有的折磨。  
某天，快要10点了，最原起身准备离开。  
“留下来……”王马低着头轻声地说。  
“但是这种模样……”  
「以你的自尊心应该不希望别人看到吧。」  
“哈哈~骗你哒！最原酱真是容易上当，快点回去吧，这里晚上很不安全哦，你这么漂亮，被怪蜀黍拖进小黑巷就不好了~”  
王马笑着向最原摆摆手，示意他赶快走。  
最原看他这样子，将包放下说：“今天我不回去了。”  
王马脸上笑容消失了，他望向最原的眼神从惊讶变成了生气，他如此露骨的表达自己的感情最原从来没有见到过。  
“你是想来看我的笑话吗？”  
“如果我想的话我早就留下来看了！只是担心你！”  
“不需要！我不需要怜悯！你给我出去！”  
“你……在说谎吧？”  
“尼嘻嘻，暴露了吗？所以说，最原酱啊你也玩够了，该回去了吧。”  
【21:59:55】  
“为什么总是拒绝别人的好意？”  
【21:59:58】  
“阿拉拉~别人对我……啊……啊……”  
【22:00:00】  
本来还在调侃最原的王马突然发出了临死的悲鸣，他抱着自己倒在地上。  
一切来得这么突然，他真的是第一次目击他死亡的开始，先是四肢的骨头，嘎啦嘎啦的声音回响在房间里，触动着旁人的神经。  
王马真的很厉害，也许是过于疼痛，也有可能是自尊心的问题，在这样极端痛苦下也没有发出太多的声音，只有些许呻吟从口中漏出来。  
在一旁无法做任何事的最原，小声确认着他的状态：“王……王马？”  
“最……浴……室……”  
他的身上渐渐地出现了刀伤，这时的王马已经没法说出完整的话了，不过最原知道他要干什么，他将他拖到浴室里，在地板上留下了一条血痕。  
在浴室里，最原无力的坐在地上，身边的王马身下已经渐渐积起了一滩血。  
“王马？”  
最原看到王马的嘴唇在小幅地动着，似乎是有什么话想说，他将耳朵凑近了去听。  
“……不……我不……死……我……不想……”  
他重复着不想死的话语，最原做不到任何事，只能将他抱在怀里等待他的结束。  
很快他没有了声响，软绵绵、冷冰冰地躺在最原的怀里。  
虽然一切是他自作自受，但是诅咒这种事，谁能知晓，一定有源头，王马他也是受害者。  
※  
最终在前辈的帮助下，他们找到了源头。  
这颗宝石是从北欧的一座无名的小山里的神殿里流传出来的，这个神殿不知道存在多久了，神殿的周围只要下雨就会发洪水，很少有机会可以靠近那里。  
一年中只有两天，其中一天就是后天。  
本来DICE的成员们想直接开直升机把王马送到目的地，但是不知道是什么缘故，一靠近这里直升机的仪表盘就会混乱，不得已他们降落在附近的村落。  
DICE众想都跟着一起去，但是被小总统扣下了。  
一位女性成员从直升机里探出头对着最原喊道：“最原终一！你一定要把总统完整的还给我们！”  
第二天，最原和王马走在向山中进发的小径上，预计今天就可以到达。  
可在路上他们听到了女性的呼喊声，原来是一位约16岁的少女脚摔伤了，这里人迹罕至，她一直在等人来救她。  
“求求你们救救我！”  
如果救了她，今天一定没办法进入神殿，再等半年王马一定会没救的，但是也不能将这个女孩放着，且不说山里的气温问题，这里的山里是有狼的，她如果遇袭一定会没救。  
在最原进退两难之际，王马开口了：“我们送她回家吧！”  
“诶？”  
王马没理最原，弯下腰问坐在地上的少女：“你家在哪里啊？”  
“我是山下村子里的人。”  
“最原酱我们可不能见死不救啊！来吧，背上她我们送她回去。”  
在回程的路上，王马将一颗糖送给了那个少女，说：“饿肚子不好受吧，我很清楚饿肚子的感觉，给你颗糖，很甜的。”  
“谢谢。”  
到达村子的时候，已经是黄昏时分，山边上已经渐渐出现了黑色的雨云，今天晚上就会下雨，他们没有希望了。  
将少女送回家之后，他们找了一家旅店暂且住下。  
“你该怎么办？”  
“以现在的科技总有办法进去的。”  
王马面无表情的看着外面的瓢泼大雨，苍白的脸色显示了他的不安。  
“过一会儿你怎么办？”  
“等下我会出去。”王马的语调里没有任何感情，就像说着不是自己的事一样。  
“我陪你一起吧。”  
“不要。”  
王马起身弹去身上蹭到的灰尘，转身向门外走去，走到门口他回头笑着向最原说：“等下别忘了把我捡回来，外面冷冰冰的我不喜欢。”  
“王……”  
他头也不回的走入雨幕中。  
大雨会将一切都冲刷干净，不留痕迹。  
※（接下来我又要偷懒了）  
第二天难得的晴天，他们很快来到了神殿。  
神殿的中央，女神拿着天平，天平有些倾斜。  
王马拿出那颗宝石放入了天平之中，天平逐渐趋于水平，然而总觉得还有点点斜，大概是时间长有点坏了吧。  
“怎么样？”  
“没啥特别的感觉……”  
“只能等到晚上再说了吗？先出去找个地方搭帐篷吧。”  
最原转身走出了神殿中央大厅，王马跟在他的后面，总觉得心里有些不安，就像他第一次拿到“血腥玛丽”时的感觉……  
最原看他还没有跟上来，便回头想叫他快一点，却看到的是渐渐关闭的大门与被两把剑刺穿腹部钉在地上的王马。  
“王马！”  
大门在他的眼前关闭，像是在进行什么仪式，里面发出了水声。  
将宝石归还了天平依旧没有水平，缺少的就是女神的恩惠，只要将恩惠都还回去就一切都结束了。  
可这个恩惠，就是起死回生的力量。还回去的方法很简单，只需要将生命献上去就可以了。  
“女神，真是一种没有道理的生物啊……”  
王马看着自己的血从体内缓缓流出，这种场景他看了无数次，只有这次他感到了恐惧，不会再醒来了，是真正的永别了。  
他听着最原砸门的声音，渐渐的闭上了眼。  
「等下能出去就好了，我讨厌冷冰冰的地方。」  
他的血变成了新的“血腥玛丽”落入了天平之中，天平终于平了。  
※  
天上下起了雨，最原失落的抱着王马的身体跪坐在神殿外。  
最终王马还是死了，这段时间的的努力到底为了什么都变得模糊不清。  
这时有一个白色的身影靠近了他们，在昏暗的天色下她非常的醒目。  
“你是谁？”  
“我叫Clotho，掌管掌管未来和纺织生命之线。人类啊，糖甜甜的，很好吃。”  
“你是……”  
“那是考验，无论是不是出于真心，他都向遇难的我伸出了援手。最初偷取宝石的人类早就死了，他也是受害者，女神不会只掠夺生命，我们还会赋予生命。”  
说着Clotho将一个像毛线团一样的东西放进了王马的身体里。  
“这是生命之线。被再一次赋予生命之人啊，去纺织自己的人生吧。”  
Clotho在一阵白光中消失了，就像从来没有来过，只有怀里逐渐恢复体温的王马证明了刚才确实有人来过。  
“唔……”  
王马醒来表情有些难以置信，他摸了摸肚子，上面什么都没有，只有衣服上有两个带血的洞证明了之前的事。  
“……”  
“最原酱，你哭了吗？”  
“只是在下雨而已。”  
“尼嘻嘻……”王马虚弱地笑了笑，“是啊，下雨了，你看我说过我不会有事的吧。”  
“……”  
“你生气了？不要生气了，给你吃糖，很甜的……”  
最原一把将他抱在怀里，感受他身上传来的温暖。  
王马向最原的脖颈间蹭了蹭，像猫咪一样呢喃道：“最原酱……果然很温暖……喜欢……呼……”  
精神放松下来之后，王马很快就进入了沉睡。  
最原看着他觉得，无论他有多少谎言，无论他之后会不会突然跑掉，无论未来会怎样，至少现在他身上的温暖是不会骗人的。  
天渐渐放晴，温暖的阳光照射在抱着一起睡觉的两人身上，他们享受着长久以来难得的宁静。  
※  
“阿嚏！最原酱！你是笨蛋吗！”


End file.
